Una historia de BSxT Parte I
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Esta es la primera parte de mi fic. Está dividido en 5 partes. BS x T


Esto es un Black Star x Tsubaki.

En este fic, Tsubaki tiene 18 años, Black Star 17, ya están saliendo juntos pero no llevan más de 4 meses y todavía, no han mantenido actos sexuales... ( digo esto porque me parece un poco fuerte la palabra follar o frungir...)

Si la frase está entre = es porque es un pensamiento. **Soul Eater no me pertenece. **

* * *

Tsubaki estaba en la ducha mientras Black Star veía la tele en el sofá.

Tsubaki había quedado con Maka, Chrona, Liz y Patty a la 6 para ir al centro comercial y ya había empezado a ducharse.

Al salir cogió la toalla y se cubrió, aunque ella sabía que no le cubría mucho, pero al menos la tapaba un poco... además para ir desde el cuarto de baño hasta su cuarto tenía que pasar por el salón donde estaba Black Star mirando la tele, y Tsubaki no quería que Black Star la viera desnuda, todavía no...

Tsubaki salió del baño, rápidamente Black Star miró a Tsubaki, y esta le sonrió... acto seguido corrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró...

-Que raro...-dijo Tsubaki al ver que su ropa no estaba en la cama preparada, como la había dejado antes de irse a la ducha.

-Black Star...-dijo corriendo un poco la puerta para ver al chico y que se le viera la cara. Black Star levantó la cabeza del televisor para ver a Tsubaki.

-Black Star... no habrás visto mi ropa por casualidad,¿verdad?- dijo sonrojándose...

-¿esta?...- dijo Black Star levantando la ropa de detrás de su espalda.

-Si, esa- dijo sonriendo Tsubaki. -¿Me la das?- dijo extendiendo la mano por el hueco de la puerta.

-No- dijo Black Star. Esto sorprendió a Tsubaki que lo miró con cara de sorpresa.

-Si la quieres... ven a por ella- dijo extendiendo el brazo con una sonrisa maléfica y un poco de pervertido. -Ven por ella Tsubaki... quiero verte desnuda...-

Esa ultima frase sorprendió a Tsubaki que dio un pequeño salto de la sorpresa.

-Mm- dijo Tsubaki...

=Si voy a por ella me verá desnuda, y todavía no quiero eso...

y si no voy no podre salir con mis amigas y ya son las 5:45... además ya no me queda ropa limpia y un día tendré que ir a por ella...

¿Qué hago?¿Qué hago? ¿QUÉ HAGO?

-Venga Tsubaki...- dijo Black Star (Tsubaki se sorprendió y comenzó a escuchar)- No tienes otra opción... ¿Verdad?

Esto sorprendió más a Tsubaki... =¿Cómo sabía él que no tenía más ropa limpia?  
¿Acaso él leyó su mente?... ¿o miró su armario mientras se duchaba?=

En cualquier caso, no se lo perdonaría.

Tsubaki se apoyó contra la puerta y comenzó a observar su cuarto de izquierda a derecha a ver si podía usar algo...

Cuando vio su cama se le ocurrió una idea...

Tsubaki corrió un poco la puerta, se podía observar su cabeza, el hombro, una parte de su cadera y la pierna.

Black Star miró enseguida hacia ella, y cuando vio que se había reliado la sabanas y se había cubrido, sonrió de forma maléfica y dijo:  
-No, no...- Tsubaki, que estaba mirando hacia el suelo lo miro sorprendida. - Yo ya te he dicho que quiero verte desnuda, Tsubaki, si vienes así no te daré la ropa...

Tsubaki se enfadó, cerro muy fuerte la puerta, miró hacia el suelo y muy enfadada gritó:  
-¡BAKA!

Se le cayó una lágrima por la mejilla.

Black Star se sorprendió. Él no quería verla enfadada, solo quería ver su cuerpo. Se levantó, abrió la puerta a lo que se encontró a Tsubaki de frente mirando al suelo y con los puños apretados. De pronto, esa lágrima que derramó Tsubaki cayó y Black Star pudo verla, entonces comprendió que lo que había hecho no estaba bien.

-Tsubaki... lo siento... toma tu ropa...- dijo mientras extendía su brazo para darle la ropa.

Tsubaki lo miró con odio; cuando Black Star vio como la estaba mirando se preocupó por lo que podía hacerle...

Tsubaki simplemente se limitó a deshacer el nudo que tenía para sujetar la sabana que le cubría y esta, (la sabana) cayó al suelo.  
Black Star se quedó maravillado al ver el precioso cuerpo de Tsubaki, entonces, la miró a la cara, y antes de que pudiera verla con claridad, esta lo abrazó y apretó su cabeza contra el cuerpo diciendo:  
-¡YA ESTA!¡YA ME HAS VISTO DESNUDA ¿NO?- y rompió en llanto.

Black Star todavía en shock por el abrazo, bajó la mirada para ver su cabello y la abrazó por la cadera.

-Tsubaki...-dijo con una voz lo más dulce que pudo. -Lo siento... supongo que soy muy impaciente y deseaba con toda mi fuerza ver tu cuerpo.

Tsubaki se sorprendió con esas palabras, dejó de llorar y lentamente lo miró a los ojos. Black Star la estaba mirando con ojos dulces y llenos de tristeza; es verdad que había conseguido lo que quería, pero prefería ver a Tsubaki con miles de chaquetones que le llegaran a los pies y feliz, que desnuda triste.

-Lo siento...- repitió Black Star.

-No lo digas más...- dijo Tsubaki con voz dulce.

-Pero yo...

-Shhh- le interrumpió Tsubaki. No importa lo que has hecho.

Tsubaki le sonrió y después miró el reloj. ¡ERAN LAS 6:15!

-Aaah- gritó Tsubaki.

-¿Heh?- Se sorprendió Black Star.

Tsubaki se separó de Black Star y empezó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo.(Tsubaki)

-Mierda, voy tarde- Tsubaki no hacía otra cosa que decir eso.

Black Star sonrió y se dirigió al sofá y se sentó.

Tsubaki ya estaba lista y corría hacía la puerta mientras decía:  
-Adiós Black Star-

Este la miró y se despidió. Tsubaki abrió la puerta y se sorprendió.

-Ah- dijo Tsubaki, y se dirigió hacia el sofá y le dio un beso en la boca a Black Star, apenas duro un segundo.

-Te quiero -sonrió y salió corriendo.

Black Star sonrió y volvió a ver el televisor.

-Que raro que Tsubaki se retrase...- dijo Maka ya un poco harta.

-Pues si a y media no viene yo me voy sin ella; y ya son y veinticinco- dijo Liz.

-Chicaaas- grito Tsubaki mientras saludaba y llegaba a su lado.

-Que tarde ¿no? ¿Qué te ha pasado?- pregunto Maka mientras se dirigían camino al centro comercial.

-¿Eh?- la pregunta sorprendió a Tsubaki. -Oh, nada, es que, no encontraba la ropa...

**~Mientras en casa de Black Star y Tsubaki~**

*Toc, toc, toc *

-¿Eh?-dijo Black Star, y se dirigió a la puerta para abrir.

Cuando abrió se encontró a Soul, su amigo que había venido a pasar un rato...

-Y bien...- dijo Soul. -¿Te funcionó el plan de la ropa?- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-No- dijo un poco serio mientras se sentaba. -Hice llorar a Tsubaki...

-Mmm, pues a mi con Maka me funcionó.

-Pero no compares a Maka con Tsubaki. Maka esta bien, pero Tsubaki está más desarrollada.

-Black Star, que no esta delante...- dijo con una sonrisita.

-Jeje... -dijo mientras se llevaba la mano al pelo.

-Son por las tetas y el cuerpo ¿verdad?

Black Star se sonrojó.

-S-si..., Pero yo no quiero solo por eso a Tsubaki.

-Bueno, aunque no halláis tenido todavía relaciones sexuales, por lo menos os bañáis juntos... ¿no?-dijo Soul mirando a su amigo.

-Eehh...- dijo Black Star.

-No os bañais juntos -dijo Soul con la gotita en la frente.

-No...

-Pues mira... cuando ella se valla a dar un baño, le preguntas si os podéis bañar juntos y listo, si de verdad te quiere aceptará.(N/A: ¿Soul dando consejo? ¿Qué es lo siguiente, Maka con una talla 100?¿Black Star sacando un 10?).

-Hum- asintió Black Star.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Soul, y cogió el movil para llamar a Maka.

-¿Si, Soul?-dijo Maka

-Maka, haz que Tsubaki se canse para que cuando llegue se bañe con Black Star...

-Vale Soul, hasta luego.

Black Star estaba mirando al techo pensando en como se lo iba a pedir a Tsubaki y no escucho la conversación de Soul y Maka.

**~Mientras...con las chicas~**

-Chicas. -dijo Maka- ¿Qué os parece que la última que llegue al centro comercial tendrá que pagarle lo que quiera a una de nosotras?- y Maka comenzó a correr.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendieron todas. Todas abrieron los ojos y empezaron a correr.

Maka llegó a la puerta del centro comercial la primera, seguida de Tsubaki, después llegó Patty, después Chrona y la última fue Liz.

-Bien, Liz- dijo Maka -Ahora tendrás que pagarle 1 compra a alguna de nosotras, te dejamos elegir, ¿a quien quieres pagarle la compra?

-Emmm...

=A ver...

Chrona, puede ser una buena opción, pero seguro que no sabe como tratar con esto y se podría comprar algo para invitarlas a todas, y son muchas...

Patty... NO, podría comprarse hasta un elefante.

Maka... No... solo por el hecho de verme sufrir compraría cualquier cosa cara.

Ya solo me queda... TSUBAKI, SI, ella es muy sencilla y tranquila, seguro que no pide nada muy caro...=

-Ya está.- Le compraré lo que quiera a Tsubaki.

Tsubaki se sorprendió porque ella no mantenía una relación muy profunda con Liz y le extrañaba mucho.

-Vamos Tsubaki- dijo Maka.- Conozco un lugar que te va a gustar mucho.

Y efectivamente, así fue. Maka la había llevado a una tienda donde vendían productos para relajarse y los baños. Con lo que le gustaba eso a Tsubaki...

-¿Qué te parece esto Tsubaki?- Maka le enseñó una pastilla envuelta en un plástico rojo.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Tsubaki mientras sostenía la pastilla

-Es una pastilla que la hechas en el baño, hace burbujitas y te relajas. ¡Podrías bañarte con Black Star!

-¿¡EH?- Tsubaki se sonrojó.

-Venga si lo estas deseando- dijo Maka cogiendo la pastillita y llevandola, junto a Liz, al mostrador para pagar.

**~Las 8:15~**

-Bueno, hasta luego- Se despidió Tsubaki.

-Adiooos- se despidieron todas.

=Menos mal que Tsubaki se compró esa cosa barata... porque ea justo lo que tenía...

Que deprimente...=pensó Liz.

Tsubaki entró en casa. Black Star todavía estaba en el sofá. Soul ya se había ido.

-¿Eh?¿Qué es lo que llevas en la mano?-Preguntó Black Star al ver la pastilla con el plástico rojo.

-Pues... me lo ha regalado Liz... Maka dice que lo hechas en el agua y si te bañas te relajas. Pero no se...

-Báñate y pruébala- dijo Black Star.

Eso sorprendió a Tsubaki. ¿Cuándo se había preocupado tanto por ella?

-Bueno... vale...- y se dirigió al baño.

Le dio a la llave y cuando estaba el baño lleno metió la pastilla y no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que se llenara el baño de espuma.

-Guau- se sorprendió Tsubaki.

*Toc, toc, toc *

Tsubaki se puso una toalla para cubrirse y abrió.

En la puerta estaba Black Star revolviéndose con una mano el pelo, mirando hacía abajo sonrojado. Cuando Tsubaki abrió la miró empezó a decir:

-T-T-Tsubaki...-Tsubaki lo miraba con cara de curiosidad, lo que hacía que Black Star se sonrojara.

-¿Si, Black Star?- preguntó con un tono dulce.

=¿¡PERO QUE TE PASA? ¡PERGUNTASELO YA! ¡ES AHORA O NUNCA!=

-Tsu-Tsu-Tsubaki...- Black Star pensó:  
=¡AHORA!=

-¿¡Puedo bañarme contigo?- dijo casi gritando, pero sin gritar.

Tsubaki se sorprendió, nunca le había pasado algo igual, estaba como Chrona, no sabía como lidiar con eso.

Tsubaki se lo pensó, ella quería con toda su alma bañarse con él, pero su corazón latía tan rápido que no le dejaba hablar. Apenas pasaron 5 segundos pero a Tsubaki se le hicieron 5 horas. Black Star se empezó a preocupar porque Tsubaki no le respondía.

-¿T- Ts- Tsubaki?...-preguntó preocupado.

-¿eh?-¡Ah!, si claro, lo que quieras.-Dijo Tsubaki levemente sonrojada.

Black Star se sorprendió por que Tsubaki hubiera aceptado, pero luego se alegró; entró en el baño, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y empezó a desnudarse.

Tsubaki se sonrojó un poco más, no sabía que hacer, ella ya estaba desnuda y no tenía nada con que entretenerse.

Black Star terminó de desnudarse y entró en la bañera, se puso al final, se echó y se abrió de piernas. Black Star le sonrió a Tsubaki, que también sonrió.

-¿Entras?- preguntó Black Star.

Tsubaki se sorprendió, pero luego se quitó la toalla y entró en la bañera; ahí estaba ella, entre las piernas de Black Star. Estaba nerviosa y feliz al mismo tiempo, era una sensación que no la disgustaba.

-¿Quieres que te frote la espalda?- preguntó Black Star.

Tsubaki se sorprendió y se sonrojó.

-V-vale...- consiguió decir Tsubaki.

Black Star sonrió y recordó lo que le dijo su amigo cuando estuvo en su casa.

***Flashback***

-Pues si un día te bañas con ella...-dijo Soul.- Haz esto:

Cuando vallas a coger la esponja, rózale un seno, pero haz como si fuera un accidente, y luego haz que se eche sobre tu pecho. Ya luego déjate llevar... Jijiji- dijo con una sonrisa de pervertido.

***Fin del Flashback***

Black Star fue a coger la esponja e hizo lo que le dijo su amigo.

Tsubaki se quedó confundida.=¿Lo habría hecho a posta, o había sido sin querer?¿Se habría dado cuenta o no?=

De pronto Tsubaki sintió algo en la espalda, Black Star había empezado a frotarle la espalda, suave y dulcemente. Tsubaki no lo podía creer, Black Star, que siempre era muy intranquilo, ahora estaba sereno y dulce. Era casi un sueño para Tsubaki.

Black Star ya estaba aclarando la espalda de Tsubaki.

-Ya- dijo Black Star con tono dulce y se echó otra vez hacía atrás.

Tsubaki miró hacía atrás, miró su pecho (el de Black Star) y luego lo miró, Black Star miró donde habían estado clavados los ojos de Tsubaki, y la miró. Tsubaki tenía una mirada que decía:  
¿Puedo?

Black Star interpretó esa mirada y le sonrío; Tsubaki entendió eso como un sí y se hecho sobre el pecho de Black Star. Los dos se relajaron, ese baño era perfecto, por el simple hecho de estar bañándose con la persona que amaban.

Al rato, Black Star dijo:

-Tsubaki...- (Tsubaki miró a Black Star)- incorpórate un momento...

Tsubaki se sorprendió, pero obedeció y se incorporó.

Black Star se incorporó también, se acercó a su cuello y empezó a besarlo y lamerlo. Tsubaki se sorprendió, el corazón empezó a laterle a la velocidad de la luz y empezó a respirar por la boca y más rápido, sin hablar de su notable sonrojo.

-Bla-Black Star... de-detente...- A Tsubaki le gustaba esa sensación pero sabía que nunca volvería a tener esa oportunidad.

-Blac-Black Star...- (gemido)-

Tsubaki fue interrumpida por Black Star que había empezado a masturbarla. Tsubaki no podía parar de gemir, Black Star le provocaba gran placer...

-Ah- Tsubaki se sobresaltó.

-¿Estas bien, Tsubaki?

-¿Eh?- Ah si...-dijo Tsubaki

=¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡HE TENIDO UN SUEÑO ERÓTICO CON BLACK STAR!... Aunque me haya gustado no se si está bien...=

-Tsubaki...- dijo Black Star mirándose las manos. -¿Salimos ya del baño?

-¿Ah?... Ah, si, vale...- dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa falsa.

-Oye Tsubaki... -dijo Black Star mientras salía de la bañera y se ponía una toalla que le cubría de cintura para abajo (excepto rodillas y pies)

-¿Si, Black Star?-dijo Tsubaki todavía en la bañera.

-Desde hace un tiempo estas muy pensativa... ¿Te pasa algo?

-...No...-dijo Tsubaki para que Black Star no supiera lo de su sueño erótico con él.-Simplemente... pienso...

-¿Y en qué piensas?

-¿EH?- dijo Tsubaki sorprendida. -Pues...(Tsubaki empezó a sonrojarse)...en... cosas...

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Pues... en... =¿¡QUE DIGO?, ¡DI YA ALGO!=

en... LIZ

-¿En... Liz?- preguntó extrañado Black Star.

=¡MIERDA! ¿POR QUÉ HAS DICHO ESO?=

-Es que... =INVENTATE ALGO, ¡RÁPIDO!=

-Liz está... eh... ¿em... barazada?

Black Star la miró de mala manera. No se creía lo que decía Tsubaki.

-Bueno vale... Liz no está embarazada... antes estaba pensando en... en... en... es que... he tenido... he tenido... un...- empezó a tartamudear Tsubaki.

-¿Un qué?- se empacientó Black Star.

Tsubaki estaba muy nerviosa así que gritó:  
-¡UN SUEÑO ERÓTICO CONTIGO!- Tsubaki al ver lo que había dicho cerró muy fuerte los ojos y se tapó la boca.

Black Star se quedó mirando sorprendido a Tsubaki, no se creía que hubiera tenido un sueño erótico con él. De pronto le entró la risa y empezó a reirse muy fuerte. Tsubaki, se sorprendió y lo miró sonrojada, pensaba que se estaba riendo de ella.

Black Star se calló en cuanto vio que Tsubaki se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

-Es.. ¿es de verdad?-preguntó preocupado por si fuera verdad, Black Star.

-si...-dijo Tsubaki sonrojada, a punto de llorar.

Black Star se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar y dijo:

-Pero no llores, lo que pasa es que no me lo creía... nunca le había gustado a una chica, y menos a la que amo, y si me dices eso, no me lo creo por eso.-Dijo Black Star mirando al suelo.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Tsubaki mirándolo y desapareciendo le las ganas de llorar.

-Si... -dijo mirándola antes de besarla.

Cuando se separaron, Tsubaki lo abrazó, Black Star pasó uno de sus brazos por su cadera y con la otra cogió una toalla y se la ofreció a Tsubaki diciendo:

-Salte ya anda, que llevas mucho tiempo en el agua.

Tsubaki asintió, se puso de pie, se puso la toalla y salió de la bañera

*Sonido de tripas*

-Jijiji- rió Tsubaki.

-No te rías, tengo hambre, dijo Black Star tapándose la barriga con una mano.

-No te preocupes, voy a hacer la comida- dijo Tsubaki que ya se había puesto el ''pijama'' y se dirigía a la cocina.

Black Star terminó de ponerse su ''pijama'' y salió al salón, se sentó en el sofá y encendió la tele, no sin antes ver que estaba cocinando Tsubaki.

-A cenar, Black Star.- dijo Tsubaki con un tono dulce.

Se sentaron los dos a la mesa y empezaron a comer, Black Star, como siempre, muy rápido y bestialmente, mientras que Tsubaki tranquila y serenamente.

Cuando terminaron de comer, fueron a ver la tele, y sobre las 11:00 se fueron a dormir.

**%FIN%**

**Este fic tiene una continuacion porque yo, en principio, quería escribir uno, pero se fue haciendo muy largo y los ''dividí en 5''**

**Espero les guste (el siguiente cap tiene el mismo nombre excepto por que pone parte II  
:3**


End file.
